


The Five Stages of Lust – A Story of the Industrial Piercing

by VmarsSA



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VmarsSA/pseuds/VmarsSA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because there is no way Oliver is not obsessed with Felicity's piercing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Stages of Lust – A Story of the Industrial Piercing

**Author's Note:**

> This idea would not leave my head and so here is the result. There was no beta and all mistakes are my own.

The first time Oliver had seen her he had noticed the piercing straight away. The small glint of it through her hair as she chewed on her red pen and it had intrigued him. At first he wasn’t sure if he had seen it or imagined it but the second time it caught the light and glistened in the sun he realized what it was. 

She was a puzzle to him, all blonde hair, professionalism and soft skirts but then he saw the piercing and he found himself wanting to know the story behind it, the intricacies of what made her so captivating. Was she holding on to who she used to be in the past or was it just a part of who she was now?   
Oliver was stunned at his response because if he was honest with himself he hadn’t really thought about anyone in a long time, at least not beyond what they could offer him. He didn’t get invested, especially in someone he just met, but he found himself craving to get to know this girl. As he leaves her office cringing internally at his lame excuse for the bullet riddled laptop he lets a small smile ghost past his lips. Felicity Smoak was a mystery he wanted to solve.

__________________________________________________________________________________

The second time he lets it invade his thoughts is when he bends down next to her to allow her to throw her arm over his shoulder as he gets ready to swing across an elevator shaft with her. She’s a bundle of nerves and he is a stoic solid force. For a second his face is right there next to it and he just stares at the metal bar, noticing, for the first time, the upwards curve that disappears into the shell of her ear. 

It’s just a glimpse but he finds himself a little short of breath. He waits for her to throw her arm around his shoulders and chuckles slightly at her remark about different circumstances. The angle of his mouth next to her means his breathy laughter ghosts across her ear and he definitely doesn't miss the small shiver that runs through her as he wraps his other around her tightly. Oliver feels a stirring in his chest, something he hasn't felt in a long time. It's not the typical feelings that consumed him for the past five years, fear, anger, lust, nostalgia, it's something new and he thinks it might be hope.

__________________________________________________________________________________

The third time he is drawn to it is when he is watching the Count hold a gun to her head, and it’s shaking dangerously close to the piercing. He can see the barrel of the gun hitting the metal ball as the Count gets more and more worked up. Oliver feels as if his blood is about to boil out of his veins. 

He watches Felicity flinch each time the gun makes contact with her head and he is mentally scrambling for a way to end this without her getting hurt. He feels utterly helpless even with his bow strung taught in his hands he feels powerless to stop whatever is going to happen. He watches in slow motion as the Count raises the syringe to plunge it into her neck just below her ear and it's as if time suddenly rushes back in a swoosh and before he knows what has happened he's put three arrows straight into his chest and he's crashing through the window onto the street below. 

He rushes over to her and inspects her, running his eyes over her looking for any visible signs of injury, running his hands along her arm and he's overcome with relief. Oliver feels helpless against the onslaught of emotions, emotions he promised himself he would never feel for anyone again but looking at her there on the floor he finds that can’t stand up against the tide threatening to send him tumbling into her and for the first time he’s afraid.

___________________________________________________________________________________

The fourth time it's more the fact that he can't see it that upsets him but only slightly because he’s sitting across the table from Felicity and she is gorgeous in a red dress with her hair swept to the side, the hair that is currently hiding his favourite obsession. His hand itches to reach out and push her hair behind her ear so he can see it and he truly would if he wasn’t so scared to lift his hands because he can feel them shaking. God he hasn't felt this nervous since he was a teenager reaching for Laurel's hand in the movies but he's genuinely happy for the first time in a long time. She smiles across at him and he feels like his whole world is currently wrapped up in that smile. 

When the blast hits he's stunned as he scrambles for her, he frantically checks her pulse and picks her up to get help. He's running down the foundry steps, blood pumping in his ears that are still ringing because of the vicious blast, when he realises that he still can't see her piercing but that's because this time it's covered with her blood and the reality of the situation makes his stomach roll. He never wants to see her like that again. 

____________________________________________________________________________________

The fifth time it happens he has her straddled around his waist and she is making short breathy pants into his ear as he carries her over to the ornate bed draped in red velvet. He sits down and turns them laying her down and he watches her blonde hair fan out against the stark red of the pillow.   
He starts kissing gently along her neck, savouring each moan he draws from her, he slowly works his way up her neck and towards the one place he’s been dying to touch, taste, discover since he first laid his eyes on her. His lips ghost along the shell of her ear and he feels his upper lip connect with the outside ball. He leans back slightly and raises his hand to lightly run his fingers along it, gently tracing the pattern of it until he can’t wait any longer and he lowers his mouth to kiss the cold metal. The gasp he draws from her sends blood rushing straight to his cock.

He takes his time indulging the want he has had to touch her and taste her for years. She’s keening and urging and begging but he draws it out because he knows that this is the only taste he will ever get. This is his one moment and it’s one more than he deserves. His heart constricts with pain at the thought and expands with love for her at the same time and he didn’t know it was possible to feel such depths of emotion for anyone.   
And as he balances over her on his forearms, drawing them both towards the release they are craving, he lowers his mouth to her ear again, down to the piercing that has featured in his dreams for years and he whispers over and over to her “I love you” as they both crash over the edge.


End file.
